


Outside Looking In

by trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Stiles, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The never ending parade of deliciously hot people who came to see him were a fantastic source of entertainment for Stiles Stilinski's college roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic-obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fanfic-obsessed).



> Part of the Teen Wolf Glompfest. My glompee is fanfic-obsessed  who submitted the prompt "College Age Pack mom Stiles. Specifically I would love to see it from the view of his college roommates/classmates. Maybe with the Pack having separated to go to college but still coming to Stiles when they need help."
> 
> Beta read by the FANTASTIC [ eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com/).

The tray clattered onto the table as Corbin joined the others. “He won’t be here.”

Lee rolled her eyes. “Which one is it this time?”

“Never seen this one before. Kinda tall with cheekbones Rue’d kill for and curly blond hair. Just snagged Stiles as we were walking into the building. And yes Vi, this guy was just as hot as the last one.”

“Where are they coming from?!” Vi demanded, stabbing her salad viciously. “It’s like he has a harem but you said they never stay for a bang.”

“Nope. The one time anyone stayed was that guy with the crooked jaw, and he just kind of curled up around Stiles like he was his personal teddy bear and slept all night.”

“I remember that one.” Rue licked a drip of sauce from his chicken tender. “I asked Stiles if he was dating him, and Stiles nearly died laughing. Said crooked jaw yet unfairly hot was his brother and dating a woman so badass she could put Black Widow down.”

“I think they’re just friends, I really do.” Lee nodded. “Really needy, clingy friends. I mean, come on, Stiles blew off the new Star Wars movie because one of them called.”

“And we all know Stiles postpones Star Wars joy for no one.” It was what had helped Corbin and his new roomies become friends, their mutual love of the Star Wars saga. Corbin bit into his burger. “So they’re special.”

“Think this one’ll steal a shirt or pants?” Vi asked. It had become a bit of an inside joke the way Stiles’ wardrobe was slowly being taken over by clothes his visitors left behind. Seemed like every time one of his harem came to visit they took some of his clothing and left their own in return.

“Shirt. Definitely shirt. Stiles’ legs are long but not that long. This dude looked like he was born to dance or something, legs up to his ears.”

“God. So not fair. Stiles gets all the good ones.” Vi sighed sadly.

Rue grinned. “Well hotness calls to hotness, and Stiles is _smokin’_!”

“I wonder what other hotness is going to come out of Stiles’ woodwork,” Lee mused. “How many more do you think we have yet to see?”

“That,” Corbin said, “is an excellent question.”

\-------------------------------------------

Corbin came downstairs as always for his morning bowl of Lucky Charms and found Stiles at the toaster oven while a blond girl was cuddling him from behind. A built blond girl that had ‘maneater’ written all over her from the top of her perfectly tousled curls to the toes of her ankle breaker boots. She looked like she could rip your heart out, eat it whole, then yank off your gonads and leave them in the hole where your heart used to be. 

And she was plastered against Stiles’ back like she’d been wallpapered there, rubbing her cheek between his shoulder blades.

As Corbin stood there gawking, the girl peeled herself slowly off Stiles’ back and sidled around to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks for the ear, Batman.”

“No problem.” Stiles wrapped an arm around the blond’s shoulders and drew her in to kiss her on the forehead in a brotherly manner. “You just let me know if you want me to destroy anyone, and I’m there.”

“I know.” The blond turned her head and gave Corbin an unholy grin. “One of your housemates is here.”

Stiles looked and wiggled his fingers in a wave. “Hey. I’m making breakfast pizza, you want?”

“Lucky Charms.” Corbin drew the box down from a cabinet. “Keep your unholy reconstituted egg white horror away from me.” He pulled milk out of the fridge and heard the blond laugh.

“Forcing your healthy eating agenda on your roomies, Batman?”

“Hey, I am only one in this house who never gained that freshman fifteen, I will have you know.”

“Vi still hates you for that. You mainlined curly fries freshman year.” Corbin poured milk over an extra large Taco Bell cup full of Lucky Charms, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

“Hypocrite,” the blond teased and nuzzled Stiles. “I have to go so I can catch my afternoon class. I’m taking the blue hoodie.”

“Yeah okay. Call me when you get back to your campus, Erica. Don’t leave me worrying.” Stiles tugged on a blond curl.

“I’ll call. Promise. See you soon?” Erica grabbed her purse from the counter by the door.

“Next holiday break, cross my heart.” Stiles used tongs to grab out a mini pizza and put it on a thick pad of paper towels before giving it to the Erica. “No skipping meals.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

Corbin waited until Erica had left to say anything. “Problem?”

“Just a jerkwad harassing her. She needed to vent before she wound up ripping vital pieces of said jerk’s anatomy off. One more violent outburst and she’ll be kicked out of her college.”

Corbin spooned up cereal, chewed, and swallowed. “You have some interesting people in your life, Stiles.”

“You have no idea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, Corbin and Lee walked into the TV room and saw Stiles sitting on the couch, a crosse in his hands, his fingers nimbly weaving new cord into shape for it and a stereotypical jock sitting on the couch beside him.

“I guess I should be glad you didn’t smack the rookie over the head and break the crosse.” Stiles knotted and strung the white cord almost without looking.

“The little shit thought he was going to come in and take my spot on the team. He’s lucky I didn’t do just that.”

Corbin nudged Lee back into the hallway so they could eavesdrop.

“This kid’s really got you worked up. That’s supposed to be my job.” Stiles’ voice held amusement.

“You’re still the biggest shit I know.” A long moment of silence passed and then the jock continued. “He’s a math major, and he used math to flirt with Lydia.”

Stiles sighed. “You really need to talk to Lyd about this, Jackson. She can’t read your mind, so she has no freaking clue about you being so damned insecure still.”

“I’m not insec-”

“Don’t even. You’re certain she’ll leave you for someone else, you always have been. You need to work it out with her, or you’ll both just be miserable for the rest of your lives together.”

“I guess you’d know. Took you and Derek years to get together.”

Corbin exchanged a surprised look with Lee. Stiles actually had a boyfriend? And hadn’t said anything about him? Oh, this was getting good.

“Oh, fuck you. Take a shirt and your crosse before I break it over your head. At least Derek and I did finally talk. And we knew each other less time than you’ve been with Lydia, so what’s your excuse?”

“...I hate you. But I’ll talk to her. Your roomies are still in the hall you know.”

“I figured. Go away, asshole.”

Corbin moved aside politely when the snickering jock came out of the TV room and left the house. Then he poked his head around the doorway. “So who’s Derek?”

Stiles’ cheeks turned a becoming pink. “Mine. He’s mine and that is all I will say.”

“Aw c’mon, Stiles. You know we’re in a relationship desert. Can’t you give us a little rain? Share your fun?” Lee pleaded.

“Nope.”

Lee came in and snatched up a pillow to cuddle before flopping onto the couch. “Meanie.”

“Thank you.”

Corbin laughed when Lee razzed Stiles before claiming the remote. He was curious about this Derek who made Stiles blush at just the mention of him, but something told him that they’d eventually see the guy with the unending parade of people that came to see Stiles.

\-------------------------------------------

“Okay, so what’s the tally board look like?” Vi leaned in over Rue’s shoulder.

“Crooked jaw, aka Scott, has been here four times. Two of those visits were about relationship issues. The other two were teddy bear Stiles nights. Blond Bombshell, aka Erica, has been here to vent at least eight times. Curly Sue, aka Isaac, has only been here twice and drags Stiles off for unknown purposes.”

“That Jackson guy has been here twice, second time he came with that gorgeous redhead and brought Stiles a cake.” Lee slurped up some of her slushie. “Redhead is Lydia and she came alone a couple times to sit with Stiles and sleep on his shoulder. Pretty sure she was crying before she conked out too.”

Rue doubled checked the spreadsheet they’d made to keep track of Stiles’ visitors. “Yeah. And Chocolate Thunder, better known as Boyd, has been here about five times. I don’t think he says anything, just comes, fixes something around here while Stiles babbles at him, then leaves happier than when he showed up.”

“Don’t forget Xena Warrior Princess.” Vi grinned, remembering the lovely brunette with the fantastic combat boots. “Though I don’t see how any of us could since both times she’s been here she’s forced Stiles to spar with her and knocked him on his butt before cuddling him. It’s adorable.”

“But so far no sign of Stiles’ boyfriend. Do you think that Jackson guy was just screwing with us and Stiles doesn’t actually have a boyfriend?” Corbin swirled his straw around in his tea.

“Not with the look on Stiles’ face.” Lee shook her head. “He gets this expression like all his Christmases have arrived at once every time one of his friends mentions this Derek. He’s totally in love and no way is it unrequited; he doesn’t pine.”

“I’m with Lee.” Rue nodded. “Stiles gets these mystery texts, and he lights up like a freaking menorah. Totally lovestruck.”

“Well if Stiles’ boyfriend doesn’t show up soon, there won’t be any of Stiles’ own clothes left for him to claim.” Corbin laughed a little. 

“This is true.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you see him this morning?” Rue asked, eyes gleaming in humor.

“Oh God, it was horrible.” Lee giggled. “He looked like some awful cross between a hipster and a dude-bro. Think he’ll go shopping after classes today?”

“Probably. I don’t see how he-”

The kitchen door flew open and banged against the wall as Corbin rushed in. “You have to see this guy who just pulled up out front!”

They didn’t argue, just jumped to their feet and followed Corbin to the front lawn where Vi was already gawking at the fantastically sexy black Camaro parked in front of the house. The car had nothing on the man perching what had to be the best butt Lee had ever seen on its hood however.

The man was romance novel cover gorgeous, in jeans so tight you had to wonder how he could even walk and a leather jacket, and he was scowling off down the road.

Rue nudged Corbin in the side. “Do you think?”

“Why else would someone who looks like _that_ be parked in front of this house?”

“Oh boy. Oh boy.” Lee actually bounced eagerly and checked her watch. If Stiles followed his usual routine, he’d be in sight in five minutes, ten if he was waylaid. “I kinda want popcorn. It’s in bad taste, but I really do kind of want popcorn.”

“Hell with bad taste.” Rue ran back in, grabbed a bag of SmartFood white cheddar popcorn and brought it out to share just in time for Stiles to turn the corner.

The man sat further at attention, then eased up off the car hood to stand hip-shot and wait. 

Corbin knew the instant Stiles spotted the man, because he gave a shout of delight and immediately started running. Stiles’ long legs ate up the distance in thirty seconds, and they all squeaked when Stiles leaped at the buff leather god.

“Oh Sweet Baby Jesus,” Vi whispered when the man actually caught Stiles without even staggering. “And I thought Chocolate Thunder’s muscles were amazing.”

Lee dug into the popcorn as Stiles wrapped arms and legs around the man who _had_ to be the infamous Derek. Then she melted a little inside when, instead of a kiss, Stiles nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s before pressing their foreheads together. “Awww.”

Stiles’ lips curved in quiet joy, and he whispered something that had the man holding him smiling back. Corbin dug into the popcorn too and enjoyed the sight of their friend looking so happy.

After a while, Stiles hopped down off his boyfriend. “I thought you were supposed to be in Massachusetts with Lydia and Jackson this week.”

“I was.”

“Then why-”

“Because you’re an idiot who can’t say no.” 

Vi would have bristled on Stiles’ behalf it it hadn’t been said with affection so deep little hearts nearly formed in the air.

“Hey!”

“You don’t have to let them take all your clothes, Stiles.”

“They just need something of home. It’s no big de-”

“It’s a big deal when you’re left with mismatched clothes that don’t really fit you. It’s one thing to give them a shirt, but to let them take them all without returning the last one taken is stupid.”

Lee grinned when Stiles stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Keep pointing that at me, and I’ll do something with it.”

“That...is not exactly the way to make me stop.”

“We have an audience.”

Corbin grinned and waved when Stiles whipped his head toward them and flailed. 

“You assholes!”

“Oh, don’t mind us. Keep playing with your hottie with the body,” Lee sang.

Rue laughed and snapped a picture on his phone when Stiles flipped them off.

Turning back to Derek, Stiles cocked his head. “So you still haven’t told me why you’re here and not in Cambridge.”

It took heroic force of will for Vi to keep her wolf whistle in when Stiles’ man turned and bent to grab something from the car. Stiles was a lucky, lucky bastard.

Derek held up the suitcase. “I brought most of your clothes back. They each have one shirt, so don’t frown at me. You can’t keep spoiling them, or they’ll walk all over you.”

“It’s my job!” Stiles poked Derek in the chest.

Derek caught the finger. “You can do your job without losing all your clothes, Stiles.” He leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly over Stiles’ mouth. “I love you and I’m proud of you for handling it so well, but you have to make rules and make them follow them too. Not just be a sounding board and support. New rule, when they want a fresh shirt, they bring the old one back.”

Stiles licked his lips. “I guess that’s reasonable. You just dropping off?”

“Yeah. I did promise Jackson and Lydia I’d be there. I just wanted to take care of you first. I’ll be back next week to spend it with you. I miss you.”

“Alright. I’ll keep my social schedule free for you next week.”

“Good. Now do me a favor?”

“What?”

Corbin hid a grin behind his hand when Derek took his jacket off and draped it over Stiles’ shoulders.

“Keep that safe for me.” Derek bent his head and kissed Stiles again. Longer, slower, and deeper. 

Corbin coughed and nudged Vi, Rue, and a cooing Lee back inside. They’d gotten enough of an eyeful of Stiles and his boyfriend for today, and the two deserved _some_ privacy to kiss goodbye. He hoped Stiles got plenty more chances to spend time with Derek, because that kind of happy didn’t come along too often for anyone. If anyone could hold on to it though, he’d bet on Stiles and it would be fun to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have hugs and cookies for anyone who can guess where I chose Stiles' roomies' names from.


End file.
